Valkyrie and Artemis's Night
by LadyWolfGrace
Summary: Valkyrie is sent on a mission to capture Artemis Fowl for questioning. But she stares into his hazel and blue eyes and he stares at her dark eyes and the night is nothing but theirs... (Sorry not very good summary :P) Rated K for love (kisses)
1. Getting Ready

**Hi. I wanted to do a new story so, this is it, the story I mean not **_**it**_**. I hope you like my story!**

_**Lady Wolf Grace x**_

**Valkyrie's POV**

I was getting ready for tonight's case. I had to capture a criminal with a rather unusual name of Artemis Fowl. There was to be a ball in Fowl Manor (I know, strange!) and I'm attending. The ball is open to all but you need to be disguised or in fancy dress so you don't know who everyone is. I'm wearing a fitted, strapless cuffed bodice dress in of course, black. It's all floaty and not my type of clothing but it can stretch high so I can move around easily. I have a black upper face mask and I'm going to tie my hair up. But I have a feeling capturing 'Artemis' is going to be harder than I think. _(Isn't Artemis a girl's name? Best get changed now.)_

**Artemis's POV**

"Holly! I don't know what I should wear tonight!" I called down to Holly. I am holding a ball tonight but you have to be disguised. Anyway, Holly does not seem to be paying attention to me.

"Butler? Dear friend, could you come up to my tech room?" I knew Butler would come, he always does.

**Butler's POV**

I heard Artemis calling down for me and I hurried upstairs.

"Yes Artemis?"

"Dear friend I would like you to tell me what I could wear for my ball tonight?" I looked at my charge doubtfully.

"Couldn't you just, go as yourself?"

"That would spoil the fun! Besides, I can't let them see it is I who is collecting the money from them." Suddenly, an idea sprung into my head.

"What about you go as a type of fairy? An elf, pixie or you could even go as a centaur!" I chuckled quietly to myself, thinking of my acquaintance, Foaly. "Holly is going as a rather 'extravagant' human.

"You know Butler that is actually a rather good idea! I shall get some fake ears and a large eyebrow. I will dress up like a leprechaun. Do not mistake that for a LEPrecon!" Artemis went off, chuckling to himself. _I will never get that boy._

**Skulduggery's POV**

I am so angry at Ravel I really am! He sent Valkyrie on a case without me. For heaven's sake she is only 17! Although the boy she has to capture is 17 as well, and apparently he is really skinny so she could take him easily, he has a rather unusual friend who has a gun that can shock (painfully), stun (painfully) and knock out (guess what, it's painful.) I'm going to go into that sanctuary and rant at Ravel for all he's worth! Hmph.


	2. Ball

**Hey friends! Just me. I know I haven't been updating but I've been helping TheDarkestRosePetal in her line of fics. I'm going to do a time skip to the ball now so…. Hope it meets your expectations! Sorry if it's a bit OOC…**

_**LadyWolfGrace xx**_

**Valkyrie's POV**

(Time skip to at the ball) I walked in, not knowing what to expect. I looked around at all the other guests, certain there were some other criminals here. But I was looking for one. I looked for a boy, about 17, accompanied by a small girl or an abnormally large man. Well, that wasn't too hard. I strode forward, and saw a boy all in green, with a small girl in a flouncy pink dress next to him. She started talking to him and looking around before she went off someplace else. Somehow I knew they weren't together…yet. I went up to Artemis and started to speak.

"Excuse me? Are you Master Fowl?" I asked waiting for his answer. I patiently answered his questions. I knew it was him when I looked into his eyes, but instead of seeing a mastermind criminal, I saw something I never thought I'd see again.

**Holly's POV**

"Artemis" I breathed in a whisper so low, only he would hear.

"Yes Holly?"

"Listen, if someone is well informed in our image, we could be dead. Why did you even hold this ball?" Artemis looked shifty.

"Well, I sort of, was looking for, umm, a girl. Around my age, dark hair? She possibly knows of yet _another _subculture! Don't you think that is amazing?" It was my turn to look shifty.

"Yes, it is. I need to go." I looked around, and spotted a dark haired girl coming for them. "D'arvit, I think that's her. Got to go." I hurried off, leaving Artemis hanging. I ran off to Butler. "Butler, keep a close eye on the girl Artemis is with. I have a bad feeling Artemis is going to capture her." Butler laughed.

"_Artemis_ take on a girl like her? Yeah, like that's going to happen. But I'll keep tabs on her anyway." I looked at Butler, before scurrying off.

"Stupid Mud people" I muttered.

**Artemis's POV**

Holly went off. Her whole discussion was invalid really. Let those idiots try and kill me! I had plenty of devices up, including fairy camera's and alarms. Then, the one person I was looking for came up to me. I was surprised but I didn't let that show. She came up to me, I was sure that this could be Valerie Cain.

"Excuse me? Are you Master Fowl?" She said. I knew this cover wouldn't work all along.

"Yes? Artemis, please. And you are Valerie Cain?" I asked, knowing I was correct. So her reply was a huge embarrassment.

"No." She said curtly. "Valkyrie. _Valkyrie _Cain." She looked me into my blue and hazel eyes and I looked into her dark eyes. Despite their hardness, they looked so beautiful**, **we were both speechless. The world around us swirled to a stop and all noise was blocked out. We held hands, even though we were strangers. We stared hard at each other, her eyes softened slightly. I was a touch taller but when our eyes closed, our lips almost touched, she pushed me away.

"I'm sorry, I can't kiss. I'm too dangerous." She ran off with surprising speed out towards the field. I ran out as well, not noticing Butler and Holly following close behind.


End file.
